Puchiguru Love Live!
is a game released for iOS and Android, based on the Love Live! franchise. It was developed and published by Pokelabo, Inc. and was released on April 24, 2018 for both iOS and Android devices. The game's service was terminated on May 31, 2019. Gameplay In Puchiguru Love Live!, the player can play using a heart. The game consist in tapping nesoberis to the sound of songs by µ's and Aqours that have at least one adjacent of the same type in order to clear the board. If enough nesos are cleared in one tap, a star bomb will drop that clears adjacent nesos when tapped with additional effects depending on the number of nesos cleared. The nesos will have a colored outline depending on the type of star bomb. *A blue outline: It will drop a normal star bomb. *A yellow outline: It will drop a coin star bomb that gives extra gold. *A pink outline: It will drop a time star bomb that extends the time limit. *A rainbow outline: It will drop a rainbow star bomb that gives increased score when used. Clearing nesos will fill the bar at the bottom of the screen. When this bar is filled the game enters in show time where the player gets bonus points for clearing nesos. Missions When not going for Score Attack or an event, the player can pick a song that's available at the time and they're given goals to achieve with some imposing conditions on the player i.e. using a 2nd year neso has center. By clearing a goal, the player receives a reward and one star. Collecting these stars will give additional rewards. There are secret missions that can be unlocked by meeting their requirements. These are harder than regular missions and all impose a condition but the reward on these is also higher. Score Attack This mode is unlocked after obtaining 50 stars. It consists of the player attempting to obtain as many score points while under certain conditions that change on a weekly basis. Unlike the other modes, there is no outline showing when a neso can be cleared (but there is still outlines showing when a star bomb will be dropped). There are rewards for total score and high score each week. Events There are in-game events where the player can clear goals to get prizes and new nesos that are released with the event. The events, until now, consist in one of the following: *Popping falling objects with star bombs or skills that can clear adjacent nesos. Big objects need to be popped more times but give bigger rewards. It's also given the choice to use up extra hearts, up to 5 total. This will result in the amount objects obtained in that round being multiplied by the number of hearts but it doesn't increase gold and experience gained. Rewards are given by popping enough objects. *Clearing missions to similar to the ones given in regular play with the difference being they have 3 checkpoints with each one earning the player a reward. Only one checkpoint is needed to unlock the next mission. Aditional rewards are given by reaching enough checkpoints. Items Before start playing, it's offered the choice of using items that give bonuses for gold or tickets that can be obtained through missions. There are currently 4 items in the game: * Increase time by 5 seconds. * Increase score by 10%. * Reduce the requirement of linked nesos to spawn a star bomb by 1 (i.e. 10 nesos spawns a bomb instead of 11). * Reduce the types of nesos on the board by 1 (5 on board instead of 6). Nesoberis The player can select 3 nesos from µ's and Aqours with each one with their own unique characteristics and another 3 are randomly selected (unless the item to reduce this number is used) to play with. Selecting members from the same unit, subunit or year gives a score boost while selecting nesos with song's outfit gives a bonus for the events and missions' goals with said song. Nesos can level up to increase their score by playing with them and getting experience points. The randomly selected ones also received experience if owned. The player can also use candy to give experience to a neso. Once a neso reaches the maximum level, it's given the option to use gold to increase the level cap. Skills When picking the nesos, the one in the center takes a special role since it gives access to its unique special skill. To activate it the player must first clear nesos of the same type as the center. When the meter is filled the skill can be activated and it can have various effects i.e. clearing nesos. The level of a skill can be increased by obtaining duplicates of the neso in question. Passive Ability Passive abilities are another trait of each neso that, unlike the skills, all of the selected nesos can use. These activate randomly when the conditions of that particular ability are met and they give a certain bonus for the period they are active. The level of a ability increses with the level of the neso. Cards Cards are collectable items and shows various illustrations from Dengeki G's Magazine as well as various scenes from the anime and music videos. There are also special original illustrations that are exclusive to this game. Up to 3 cards can be equipped to a neso, for a total of up to 9 cards. These can increase its score. Using the card that matches the same neso as the character shown in the illustration will gain a score boost. Cards can be leveled up, evolved and sold for Coins. These cards can be found at the School Idol Shop and the player can use Medals or Jewels to buy card packs. Special Skill Some cards can contain a special skill and are different to a neso's skill. Using a special skill will provide various abilities. Only 1 special skill cards are only equipped once on any neso. Unlike normal cards, if a special skill card matches the same neso as the character shown, the special skill bar will be filled up at the start. The special skill bar will fill up as the player clears nesos off the board. Just like normal cards, special cards can be leveled up, evolved and sold for Coins. These special skill cards can be found at the School Idol Shop and will be rarely found in card packs that can be bought for Medals and Jewels. AR Pictures Puchiguru has an augmented reality feature that allows the player to take pictures of the nesos with the device's camera or alternative editing a picture in the device. To be able to use a neso for this feature, the player must own it in the first place. After adding the neso to the picture it's possible to change it's position, orientation and size. On top of that, by leveling up a neso, new facial expressions are unlocked for that particular neso. External Links *Official Web Site https://lovelive-puchiguru.jp/ Category:Franchise Category:Games Category:Love Live! Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!